


Final Voyage

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, look if she's a character her destruction counts as death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The Enterprise's last moments before self-destructing.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Final Voyage

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Última viagem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750523) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.
> 
> And for the [3 sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9721648).
> 
> Undeadrobins: any sci-fi/space fandom, any, from the point of view of a spaceship

As the clock counted down, she realized that this was really the end for her, there would be no eleventh hour hail Mary, it wasn't a fake out or just a ploy, after all those years, she was the sacrificial lamb for the people who cared about her the most.

She didn't resent them for it, it was a good end, a fitting end for an explorer, she wouldn't want to be retired and stripped for parts, or worst kept in a museum, perhaps even down on a planet, grounded, forever kept from the stars that she made her home.

If the last thing she could give their mission was herself, then she would serve until her last moments, and she could only hope that this was enough to buy her organics their lives and the success of this final voyage.


End file.
